Impossable
by Raining Secure
Summary: HinGaara. Is it impossable to love someone else? Ch.3 Sasuke and Gaara. Parings:GaaraXHinXSasu
1. Impossable

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

A/N: One of the ideas for the Garra/Hinata fiction that I came up with but uh... yeah.  
Well here you go.

Warning: A little dark, not much and semi-depressing or so my sister say. (Drama Queen) Enjoy!

_Inner thoughts_

Characters thoughts

**Garra's POV**

Do you think that if I could that I would? Is it possible for me to love? Do you think that if I tried I could touch the sky? Is it possible for anyone to love me? Is it possible?

_Is it possible? Hah, if I could laugh. No and you know why because your a demon. That's right who would love a demon. No one not even another demon could love you. Nothing on this land will love you or care what happens to you. No one can love you no one. But you love the scent of blood don't you? Blood. Won't it satisfy the container we all know so well and love? No, and you know why because your different your different. Well guess what they won't love you no matter how hard you try you can't love. If you think you can love then try. Try to find someone who will stand beside you and stay with you through blood shed. Find someone damn it that could smile even through dark. It is impossible to find someone who can smile through the dark. But you'll try won't you?_

That's none of your business.

_It is it but you know I am right don't you Garra you know I am right? Don't you? If you ever find this person who will stand by your side tell me. I want to know if they really could smile in the night and who'll cry into the sky when you're close to death. I would like to meet them if it should ever come to pass but that's foolish for the both of us now is it? Like what happened to your uncle and mother they died didn't they so if you do find this person I will count down the days to their demise?_

Shut your fucking mouth?

_Hit a cord did I? Oh, well no matter let me know when your ready to kill again. 'Cause I have many ideas you know Garra? Garra? Garra?_

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V**

The cold touch of his fingers and the darkness of his voice oddly calm me. This one, this demon, this container, this poor thing the one called Gaara It's so lonely but I can't help him. No, I can't. It would be foolish of me to try to make him feel better but I can try, can't I? If I forget what he did before, if I play stupid would he feel any better? I can smile, I can laugh, I can cook, I can but I can't love. I've always loved but never has it yet been returned to me. I can't love, can I?

Could you love a failure, a complete failure? A fool is what I am. I wish I could but I can't no matter what I can't but can I? Can I truly love without guilt without shyness? Can I love someone else more than anything, anybody?

_NO!!! You can't. Your purpose in this life is to smile and see mother again. You weren't meant to love. You loved your mother didn't you? See what it gave you back? Nothing but sorrow and death is your reward. You hear me? Nothing but death shall follow if you ever truly loved nothing but sorrow._

But... why? Why can't I?

_Why? WHY? You should know the answer my sweet bird. If you love anyone other than mother, or they will die but you can love mother. You can love your plant and flowers. You can however love anything but a man or boy. You can love children you can even love your children if you have any. You can love the sky but you can't love anyone else on this land, sea, or sky. But you can love Mother._

I do love her but she's not here anymore. She died because I loved her isn't that what you said?

_Then you won't love anything else no matter how hard you try my dear. You can't love and you won't unless you love mother. Only mother. She did die but it wasn't your fault my dear it wasn't your fault. It was Hanabi's fault, she killed your mother it was your sister's fault. She's unlucky, she's a bad sign. She will bring the downfall of your family and it will be their fault for choosing her to be the heir when time comes. You know it and I know it. It's their fault for choosing Hanabi over you. They will bring their own downfall and since you are no importance to them you will be the only survivor. You'll be the last Huuyga to stand. You'll be the last of the Huugyas. Hinata._

Shut up, please, just be quiet.

_Had enough princess? Oh, well tell me when you're ready to kill yourself. Just let me know when your ready to die and see mother again. Just let me know._

A/n: Might continue, Might not depends but yeah review if you like but what ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. No One Cares

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Got this idea from listening to my friend's boyfriend band. They sounded horrible.

_thoughts_

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

_You don't belong here and you know that. You know they pray for your demise. You know that you are not fit to the head of the Clan. You know that its a death sentence. You're nothing like a solider; you know you would rather watch everything from afar. You would rather indulge yourself in the sight of a perfect plan being brought to life. But still you don't belong here. You're a caretaker, a sight seer not a fighter. But still it doesn't matter does it?_

But no one cares no one would care if I slit my wrist. Would they? Father doesn't care anymore, Hanabi never even cared. Neji hates me and Naruto doesn't know that I even exist. Shino is never here and Kiba doesn't notices that I hurt. I don't like Sakura and Ino could care less. Kurenai doesn't understand me at all and besides she still broke inside after his death.

_What about Tsunade, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Choji and the others? Let me guess you know that they don't even think of you. They don't know what you feel or how you feel they just don't know you. They don't understand you and they never will._

Does it even matter?

_Hn. Now you do realize the truth of it all. You realize that the promise was meant to be broken._

Does it even matter? Should I care? Why? Why do I care?

_No, it doesn't even matter. Should it matter? How should I know? But you can't deny it. You cannot even hide from it. You know it, I know it and they know it. They use this to try to kill you and its working. They are trying to break you down 'til there's nothing left for you grab your hand onto. Grabbing you with its cold touch and slowly freezing you from the outside in._

Why? Why did I make a promise to him? Why did he-

_It's funny that you don't understand why. It's because he loved you but clearly he used to love you. He hasn't come to see you in over eight years. He knows our secret the bastard knows. He knows what you truly are but..._

But what? What is it Aki? Is it that he knows that I'm a container. Mother-

_Oh, no not that mother shit again. Don't start with the mother crap. It isn't your fault that she used you. She only did it to protect you._

I don't see how.

_Because so far in your pathos mousy life hadn't I directed on the right path. Now whether you took it or not it was your own damn fault and not mine._

Hey, Aki? I'm fucked am I?

_Ha, yeah. You have a fucked up family and a pathos life. You should do us both the favor and kill yourself this minute._

Why are you so bent on me killing myself?

_In due time Princess, in due time Princess._

Why do you call me Princess? I don't have a shinning knight in armor to save me. I don't think anyone could help me no matter how much they would want to. I am too broken, there are too many broken pieces to pick up and bring back together again. No one can love me, no one notices me and I'm too tired to care any more.

_It's about damn time you figured that shit out._

A/N- Sorry about being short and that there isn't any character interaction but its coming soon. Promise but yeah... well review if you must but you don't have to. O, before I forget I want your opinion: Should Hinata follow the Demon or will someone save her? I'm torn between the options. Oh and her friend that she made a promise to is Itachi. Why? We'll find out soon enough. But next chapter the P.O.V. will be in Naruto's, Gaara's or Sasuke's P.O.V or maybe all together.


	3. What Are You Looking At?

-1-1Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you all like.

Stander Disclaimers apply.

_Italic thoughts_

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_Come on Sasuke. You don't have to stay here you've already gotten your revenge and you've already paid the price for following Orochimaru for so long. Besides didn't you want to rebuild the Uchica Clan? They don't care for you. Instead they fear you, they're watching you. They are watching your every move. Clearly you can see that they don't trust you. So why stay. Come on Sasuke you can have anything you want and you know it._

It doesn't matter whether they trust me or not. I know I can have anything I want and I know I've said that I'll rebuild my Clan but in all due time. I'm in no rush to start a family besides I'm going to see for myself if what Itachi said was true about Hinata being a container.

_So if he is telling the truths then what are you going to do if she is a container. It's not like you can destroy the demon inside her. Unless you're planning on killing her._

…

_Don't tell me you're going to kill the poor thing. I mean how could you? She is so sweet, kind and not to mention better looking than Sakura or Ino._

I don't care and besides who said I was going to kill her?

_Uh, no one but it seems like you might._

Well, for your information I'm not going to kill her instead I'm just going to make no one else finds out.

_Why? What's with you now a day, huh? _

It's a promise I intend to keep.

_You mean to tell me that you're going to keep Hinata-hime's secret because Itachi told you, too? Oh, and let me guess your going to find her, her soul mate._

Hn

_Well whatever Matchmaker. Hey are you really gay?_

_  
_Shut-up…

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

_Come on and stop staring at her. If you want her that bad why don't you make her yours then? Hmm? Or is it our Kazekage has learned a new approach to get a woman and keep her? _

Do you ever shut-up?

_Uh, no not unless your doing either your 'duties' or banging a girl. Besides it would be boring you know? Your not much of a partygoer your like a life-less doll and besides it gets boring with just you and your quietness it makes me won't to shutter if I could._

Quiet

_Uh, no. Not until you stop staring at that little angel. You shouldn't look at a woman unless they acknowledge you first. Duh! All guys should know that rule. _

Sorry if I missed the letter. Now shut the fuck up.

_Oh, hit a cord again Kazekage-sama? You know I won't 'shut the fuck-up' as you put it unless you do something along the lines of getting your flat ass back to Suna and do the duties of a Kazekage._

You sound like that annoying Temari.

_Don't talk bad about Temari-chan. _

If you don't shut it I'll kill myself.

_Yes, sir! But still don't you think that you're going crazy because I am. Come on why does she intrigue you so much sir? Come on tell me. It's not like I can tell anyone anyways._

Shut-up!


	4. Change

**Chapter 4**

_Italic-inner's thoughts _

_Come on Love, let's get them. Aki holds the power that we both been looking for. She holds bountiful amounts of energy. Come on, Love, lets kill this little fairy. Let us send her back to the forest from which she came from. What's wrong Love?_

**She's too pretty to kill. She's so pretty.**

_Love, she isn't into women, Sorry Love bet there's no way you'll be able to change her mind, Love. Besides you have competition to win the girl's heart._

**Who's my competition?**

_Let's try the Kyuubi container, the Kagekaze, Uchica Sasuke, Uchica Itachi and her teammates but cheer-up Love. Maybe you could be her friend and they kill her slowly in front of her teammates. _

**You idiot I'm not going to kill her.**

_Love, lets kill her before someone senses us. _

**Why are you so impatient about killing her? You scared or something? Don't tell me you think that pathetic excuse for a container is going to kill us.**

_Love it's not the fairy I'm afraid of its Aki who scares me._

**I thought Aki couldn't take control of her container's body?**

_That's true up until the containers body turns eighteen and gives in Aki's request._

**Request?**

_Yeah, a request but I don't know much about it, love, but if Aki is able to convince her container to kill herself Aki will be free._

**What in the hell are you talking about?**

_Loves, listen if Aki is able convince her container to sacrifice herself through suicide then none of us will be here. All containers will be relieved of us and vise versa. Not that's good for both sides but Aki will become the queen of demons again but if she goes now she'll have to fight Rinsha and probably win. So Rinsha sent me to destroy her container so that the portal that leads to this world and ours will stay open._

**Wait a minute your telling me that Aki has the ability to open and control a portal that leads you into our world? Was she the one who opened it up in the first place?**

_No, love she isn't the one who opened the portal to begin with but I don't have time to explain it to you now. Not unless you want to die. _

**What do you -?**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a figure standing above her.

"Uh…" This isn't pretty. "How about you'll let me leave here, alive by any chance?"

"Hn. I don't think that'll be an option for you,"

Just my blessed luck

**

* * *

****Hinata's P.O.V**

_Come on princess don't you want to see Mother, again? Don't you want to be free of this sadness? Free of the cold stares, the words of nothingness? Don't want to be free of the damn word, worthless; don't you want to be free? Tell me princess don't you want to be free of everything to be able to soar into the sky and never look back do you want to be free?_

**I do but what if-.**

_No! Don't think about others think about you. Does anyone ever ask how you feel? Have anyone held you close and let you cry on their shoulder? I'll tell you no one has ever cared enough about you that they gave you another thought. Think about it, princess, what your funereal would be like. Think who would really be upset if you die._

**I will not die yet.**

_Why? Why princess? Why?_

**I can't die yet I haven't fulfilled my promise to Mother. I haven't fulfilled my promise to myself yet. I haven't fulfilled my wishes either. I don't want to die haven't fulfilled anything that I wanted in life yet I haven't been able to overcome any of my fears. I want to do good before I die.**

_Sigh If you want to do something amazing kid I would suggest that you'll think about it. Think really hard on it. __I mean don't give up if it gets to hard. Don't let anyone bring you down. If you remember what you said to me just now and you keep that in mind you'll finally be able to do what you want._

**Why? What has changed you?**

_Me? No, no, princess what has changed you?_

**What do you mean?**

_You have just proven to me just how worthless it is for me to persuade you to kill yourself. You have proved to me just what you really want. With me, princess, you'll get what you want. _

**But why do you want to help me now? You wanted me to die; now you want me to live and do something. ****Why?**

_One is I'm not about to waste anymore of our time and energy to argue with you I'll try that next time, princess. Besides you are just as clueless as that boy you were infatuated with. _

**What do you mean by next time and I'm not dense as Naurto. Am I?**

_Believe it or not, princess, you are as dense if not more than that blonde fool. When ever you get pregnant with a child maybe not the first but you'll know when I'll leave you and enter your child's body. How did you think I enter you body, princess?_

**I don't know.**

_Shows me how smart you are. Well whatever get some sleep, princess, 'cause your in a hell of an awakening tomorrow. _

* * *

"Achoo!" A certain blonde idiot we all know and love.

"Naruto, cover your damn mouth when you sneeze you idiot!" yelled Sakura.

"Not my damn fault" whispered Naruto as he dodges a plate centered to his head.

Being married sucks.

_Your damn fault, kit. _

A/N: Hope you all like sorry I have not been able to update lately I have not been feeling like myself lately but that's all in the past hope like. Thanks to firegoat and dreamalluwant2 for the reviews for the last chapter. Hope y'all all like this and hopefully it isn't confusing either. I know now where I want to go with this story so expect me to update faster than usual. Please leave a review and tell me is you like.


End file.
